


A Family Affair

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Michael introduces Alex as his lover to his family





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by drabble prompt 125 "Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!" 
> 
> I haven't written fic in a long time, but these two beautiful men are inspiration to all Malex fans. God their special!

A Family Reunion

Prompt 125 "Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!

 

"Ahhh, Alex, don't you think you should slow it down a little?" Michael's eyebrows rose as Alex slammed down his 3rd shot and waved to Maria for another one with a look and 4 fingers raised.

"You want one? I can order you one. You've only had one." Alex looked perplexed, just realizing this fact.

"I thought we would wait to get shit faced after Max and Iz got here." Michael stated calmly and with raised eyebrows.

"They're going to hate me." Alex said already a little tipsy.

"No they're not. Is that what you're worried about?" Michael asked with a frown.

"Yep!" Alex said and the "p" at the end of "yep" made a popping sound. "And they will hate you when they find out you told me about the three of you." Alex whispered.

"Well...that they might. But tough. I don't believe in keeping that large of a secret from the person you want to spend the rest of your life with like Iz did. Max and I were wrong to make that promise with her years ago, but since then only Iz has been able to do that. Neither Max nor I have."

"She's going to hate me and kill you." Alex mumbled into his next shot that Maria set down in front of him.

"Who died?" Maria asked, having watched Alex get shit faced across the room. 

"Michael. I'm morning ahead of time." Alex answered and started to take his next shot.

Michael snagged it out of Alex's hand and put it down near him. "I'm not going to die okay?"

"Why are you two drinking together all of a sudden? And, Michael, you usually drink plenty and, Alex, you barely drink when you come in here. So what's up? Maria asked with a confused expression.

"Maria," Alex turned to look up at her. "Michael is mine." 

Michael winced and closed his eyes for a second and then looked up at Maria's astonished face.

"Wait, since when?" she asked still looking confused. Alex had just been in here alone just last week and Michael had been at his own seat at the end of the bar, and neither had looked at each other.

"He's been mine for forever." Alex stated not realizing Maria was having trouble processing all of this.

"Forev....oh my God! Alex, is Michael "museum guy?!" she exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes now.

"Yep." Alex said again with the same pop and a bright smile on his face at being able to say who he we in love with now.

"Alex, I'm so happy for you! And, Guerin, if you want to live, you take care of him and don't cause him to drink like this anymore." she warned.

"See, you are gonna die either way." Alex said and when Michael looked up at Maria to argue with her, Alex snatched the shot glass away from Michael and slammed it back. "Definitely gonna die by someone tonight." Alex finished.

"I'm not making him drink, Maria, this is his idea. Hey!" he looked over at Alex as he shot down the drink he'd confiscated a few minutes ago.

"See! Your fault, Museum Guy!" Maria accused.

"And what the hell is "Museum Guy?" " Michael asked in frustration.

"Oh...well that's easy. Remember in high school, our first kiss and where it was? Well I only told Maria my best kiss was with a guy in the UFO museum, hence   
"Museum guy!""

"Museum Guy!" Maria and Alex said at the same time.

"What the hell is "Museum Guy?"" Isobel said coming up behind them and taking a seat as Max took the one that was left.

"Nothing." Michael and Maria exclaimed quickly.

"The first guy I ever kissed it was in the UFO museum where I worked." Alex blurted out very calmly.

"Okay!" Maria said to change the subject. "Max, Isobel, what would you like to drink? Michael another one?" She asked in server mod now.

After they placed their orders and Maria had gone back to the bar, Isobel turned to Michael and asked. "So, why are we here tonight, Michael, and why is Alex here?

"We're gonna die, definitely gonna die." Alex murmured again.

Michael reached down under the table and took Alex's hand.

"I wanted you guys to meet the man I'm in love with and will be spending the rest of my life with." Michael said calmly.

"What!?" Max exclaimed.

"You What?! Alex?!" Isobel got out.

"Here we go. Now it happens" Alex closed his eyes.

Michael took control.

"Would you stop with the dying bit Alex, and yes Isobel and Max, Alex is who I fell in love with and am going to commit to like you and Noah, Isobel."

"Well...well..." Isobel couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"By why Alex, I mean when? You've been by yourself forever, when did this happen?" she asked when she thought what to say.

"He's loved Alex since we were kids." Max stated quietly, getting everyone's attention.

"How did you know?" Michael asked in surprise.

"I saw how you two looked at each other. And other little things." 

"Hi guys. How are you tonight." Alex smiled and waved.

Both Max and Isobel looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Ah yeah, we're past that now Alex." Michael reminded Alex who reached for his next drink when Maria came back and dropped off their orders.

"Hey! I didn't order a beer I ordered a shot!" Alex explained.

"I know but you've had enough for tonight. Take the beer Manes and like it." Maria said hand on her hip that wasn't holding the serving tray.

"So bossy." Alex complained but sipped the beer. But upon seeing Isobel staring at him, he took a gulp.

"So, is this a celebration or something?" Isobel asked still looking at Alex.

"Yeah. Alex and I have reunited and are a couple and I thought my family would like to know first." Michael make clear. 

"So, Alex huh? Have you seen much of your father lately?" Isobel said but stared daggers at Michael.

"Relax, Alex won't be running to monster sergeant Manes anytime soon." Michael told them in a warning voice.

"And why is that?" Isobel asked.

"Sergeant Manes hates the sight of me." Alex explained quietly.

"And Alex knows to keep quiet about everything."

"Oh God." Alex whispered and took another big gulp of beer.

"Everything?" Isobel asked emphasizing the word and looking dangerously at Michael.

"Michael, did you say something to Alex?"

"Yep. He told me and now Isobel can kill us so get it over with." Alex said quickly.

"Michael, maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else." Max looked around and then stared at Michael in disbelief.

"Nah, he wanted to meet here so that you couldn't kill us before we had our last drink." Alex told them, now so drunk he didn't care. He and Michael loved each other and had told each other so that was good enough for Alex.

"And I won't say anything. In fact, I think I can help." Alex smiled happily just realizing that.

"Okay that's it. We're leaving. We'll talk more later. I just wanted to let you know Alex and I are serious and will be without secrets. He's going to be a big part of my life now and I'm not shutting him out." And with that Michael led Alex out.

"We're not done yet Michael!" Isobel called out.

"Well that went well." Alex stated happily as Michael helped him up into his truck.

Alex was quiet for awhile as they drove back to their cabin. They had decided to move in together and were as committed as any other loving couple.

"I don't think they believe that we're serious Michael." Alex said quietly.

"What? Why do you think that?" Michael was surprised.

"They don't see us as committed as Isobel and Noah. Same for Max when he has a girlfriend and they move in. You can't blame them Michael. They're going to be really upset knowing you told me like when Max told Liz." Alex explained calmly.

"Yeah but we're together for good. Max and Liz don't even have a relationship!"

"Still." and with his hand in Michael's yawned and fell asleep.

Michael was alone with his thoughts for the rest of the ride home. 

When he pulled into the driveway of the cabin, Michael decided not to wake Alex and just carried him to bed.

Later that night Alex was awakened to a lot of movement.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!" Alex asked incredulous.

The light had gone on and Michael was kneeling on the floor next to Alex with a ring held out to him.

"Will you marry me Alex."


End file.
